Diez oportunidades para tenerte y perderte
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Chuck se exhibe victorioso, cuando Blair demuestra que está tan sedienta de él como él de ella.
1. 07 Arena

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no los he creado para nada, simplemente me divierto moviendo los hilos. :)

Serán diez viñetas inconexas, pertenecientes a una tabla de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) y todas van a ser de Chuck y Blair.

El fic entero se lo dedico a mi OTP y a mi siamesa, que ya se que aman a la pareja (y yo también, no lo negaré :D )

Sin más, ahí va el fic ^^

* * *

Están de vacaciones y él aún, aunque trate de disimularlo, no puede dejar de llamarse a si mismo idiota. Parece esa clase de personas que, cuando se encuentran un celular caro o un buen fajo de billetes en la calle, son tan tontos como para devolverlo u, dejar que otros se lo lleven.

Nada ha podido acallar que se lo recriminase, ni siquiera las tres muchachas que tiene en frente, que se han quitado la parte superior del bikini por indicación suya, dejando que la arena entrase en contacto con sus senos.

En eso está pensando cuando su celular suena y, esa maldita puta controladora le da la –mala o buena, aún no lo sabe- noticia del día. Blair está devuelta, dirigiendo sus ojos chocolate hacia el mar, Chuck decide que es lo suficientemente suicida para buscar su perdón.


	2. 03 Sombrero

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no los he creado para nada, simplemente me divierto moviendo los hilos. :)

Serán diez viñetas inconexas, pertenecientes a una tabla de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) y todas van a ser de Chuck y Blair.

El fic entero se lo dedico a mi OTP y a mi siamesa, que ya se que aman a la pareja (y yo también, no lo negaré :D )

Sin más, ahí va el fic ^^

* * *

A Blair nunca le ha gustado usar sombreros, por lo menos, eso es lo que le dice a Chuck cuando este -con un timbre en la voz que se puede confundir con sorna- se lo pregunta.

Por supuesto, se lo pregunta en vano, ya sabe la respuesta, hace años que la sabe, pero no se le puede culpar por buscar una excusa para hablarle, por más de que el pretexto resulte tan patético, digno de Dan Humprey, a su parecer.

Chuck sabe que a Blair le van las diademas, no por eso, puede evitar comprarle un sombrero al día siguiente y enviárselo, todo con tal de fastidiarla, todo con tal de que ella se digne a mirarle y le diga algo más que "Piérdete Bass".

Todo, sumamente todo, con el propósito de volver a figurar en su vida y, que aquellos ojos chocolate, se inclinen a mirarle a él.

Como cuando tenían ocho años y le tiraba del cabello para que dejase de hablar con Nate y jugasen juntos.


	3. 05 Observar

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no los he creado para nada, simplemente me divierto moviendo los hilos. :)

Serán diez viñetas inconexas, pertenecientes a una tabla de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) y todas van a ser de Chuck y Blair.

El fic entero se lo dedico a mi OTP y a mi siamesa, que ya se que aman a la pareja (y yo también, no lo negaré :D )

Sin más, ahí va el fic ^^

* * *

Él la observa desde el balcón del colegio, mira indignado la forma en que la reina es rebajada por una de sus antiguas súbditas, por una cualquiera que se da aires de grandeza.

Ve su expresión de desamparo, aunque en el fondo sabe que no lo está, que, antes de que alguien le tenga lástima, hasta primero optaría por la opción de ser tan pobre como Dan Humprey. Así es Blair, altiva, orgullosa, fuerte y vengativa. Cae para levantarse, arrasar con todo y con todos en el camino.

La mira desde esa construcción de piedra, sabiendo que, como una vez lo hizo, ella volverá con sus zapatos Jimmy Choo para grabar en las escaleras y, en la retina de todos, su nombre.


	4. 06 Cosquilleo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no los he creado para nada, simplemente me divierto moviendo los hilos. :)

Serán diez viñetas inconexas, pertenecientes a una tabla de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) y todas van a ser de Chuck y Blair.

El fic entero se lo dedico a mi OTP y a mi siamesa, que ya se que aman a la pareja (y yo también, no lo negaré :D )

Sin más, ahí va el fic ^^

* * *

El cosquilleo comienza en sus manos y llega hacia su espina dorsal, causándole escalofríos, cuando una de sus palmas se posa sobre la de ella. Ni hablar, del momento en que él acerca cuidadosamente sus labios a la oreja izquierda de Blair y suelta las palabras prohibidas "Ten sexo conmigo" Por no mencionar el ligero temblor de ella, casi imperceptible ante otros, en contraste con su cuerpo. El verla asentir y alejarse, esbozar una sonrisa falsa y hacerse pasar por la mejor anfitriona.

No debería mencionarse, porque eso arruinaría su sensación de triunfo, la victoria a medias, sabiendo que ella se proclama propiedad de otro.


	5. 08 Brisa

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no los he creado para nada, simplemente me divierto moviendo los hilos. :)

Serán diez viñetas inconexas, pertenecientes a una tabla de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) y todas van a ser de Chuck y Blair.

El fic entero se lo dedico a mi OTP y a mi siamesa, que ya se que aman a la pareja (y yo también, no lo negaré :D )

Sin más, ahí va el fic ^^

* * *

Nunca va a olvidar el día, ese día de primavera en que ella se desprendió de limitar sus maneras y se dejó llevar. En el que Serena le convenció de que tirarse en el pasto y reír como idiota no eran cosas malas, sino que bueno, que eran demasiado esperables de niñas de ocho años.

Chuck no va a olvidar lo despeinaba que estaba Blair por la brisa que corría esa mañana, no va a olvidar que dejó la bufanda de su padre abandonada cerca de una banquina, ni que la risa de ella, natural, sin ensayo ni censura alguno, volaba libre por el aire, indomable. Tampoco, va a olvidarse de esa sonrisa tan radiante, ni del brillo en sus ojos que atestiguó mientras él y Nate se acercaban a llevarles algodón de azúcar.

No, ni de coña Chuck Bass va a olvidarse de la última vez que "la reina de hielo" dejó que su máscara cayese ante él, ante todo el mundo, que se la llevase la brisa de aquella mañana de primavera.


	6. 09 Anillo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no los he creado para nada, simplemente me divierto moviendo los hilos. :)

Serán diez viñetas inconexas, pertenecientes a una tabla de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) y todas van a ser de Chuck y Blair.

El fic entero se lo dedico a mi OTP y a mi siamesa, que ya se que aman a la pareja (y yo también, no lo negaré :D )

Sin más, ahí va el fic ^^

* * *

Es extraño, eso de que cuando Nate le comenta que quizás le entregará el anillo a Blair, sienta como si una bomba o algo hubiese estallado en su estómago, como si tuviese algo atorado en su garganta. También, que su mente pareciese estar tomándose unas vacaciones por Taití, porque Chuck Bass es el amo del engaño y, se siente tan estúpido, tan idiota, cuando evoca patéticas excusas para que su mejor amigo desista, para no tener que ver todos los jodidos días aquel maldito anillo en la mano de la chica que le hace sentir _algo_.

Es extraño, y no puede dejar de maldecirse internamente por ello. Porque él, Chuck Bass, ha perdido en su propio juego, ha sido seducido por alguien más.

Haber perdido y haber traicionado tienen un regusto amargo, tanto así que siente que no se lo podrá quitar, ni siquiera con toda la vodca que planea tomar aquella noche.


	7. 02 Festivo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no los he creado para nada, simplemente me divierto moviendo los hilos. :)

Serán diez viñetas inconexas, pertenecientes a una tabla de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) y todas van a ser de Chuck y Blair.

El fic entero se lo dedico a mi OTP y a mi siamesa, que ya se que aman a la pareja (y yo también, no lo negaré :D )

Sin más, ahí va el fic ^^

* * *

No hay nada como los días festivos. Nada se puede comparar a desembarazarse de la escuela, tener una excusa para evadirse de todo y, principalmente, de todos.

Los días festivos, Chuck Bass, por lo general, no los pasa con nadie, su padre siempre está con su ligue de último minuto o, si es que ambos tienen suerte, cerrando tratos millonarios en alguna esquina del mundo.

No es como si le importe, a decir verdad, porque no puede echarle de menos si le ve una vez cada mil años.

Tampoco los pasa con Nate, quien le invita y le dice que vaya, que su padre quiere jugar al squash con él.

Sin embargo, aunque casi siempre esté solo en los días festivos, hay algo que le gusta, bueno, un día festivo en especial. Y ese día que merece tener su consideración, es – oh, vaya sorpresa- Día de acción de gracias.

No, no es por el efectivo que le deja su padre, diciéndole que valla al mejor restaurante de la ciudad y coma un pavo digno de saborearse. Sino, que es por la comida casera, porque sabe que alguien, en una casa que conoce como la palma de su mano, cocina un pastel de calabaza con su padre, una comida que si bien no es digna de los dioses, le gusta bastante.

Y sabe que, al día siguiente, Nate aparecerá en su puerta, trayéndole la porción de pastel que supuestamente es para "El capitán".

Por fuerza debe de ser así, porque también sabe que, si Blair descubriese la verdad, probablemente, él moriría por ingerir cianuro o algo.


	8. 04 Auto

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no los he creado para nada, simplemente me divierto moviendo los hilos. :)

Serán diez viñetas inconexas, pertenecientes a una tabla de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) y todas van a ser de Chuck y Blair.

El fic entero se lo dedico a mi OTP y a mi siamesa, que ya se que aman a la pareja (y yo también, no lo negaré :D )

Sin más, ahí va el fic ^^

* * *

La observa bajando por los peldaños de la construcción y no puede evitar reírse, suena igual de absurdo que Bush visitando al Papa y confesándose. Al menos, eso le parece a él, mientras atestigua a Blair descendiendo con paso determinado por los escalones de la Iglesia. La imagen, se le antoja completamente bizarra.

Le da instrucciones a su chofer, quien se contiene a duras penas de poner los ojos en blanco cuando le obedece. La limusina se acerca sigilosamente a la muchacha, y él no encuentra mejor forma de molestarla que remitiéndose a lo que ha pasado el otro día.

Blair se gira bruscamente y le mira de forma que no comprende, antes de desairarlo y llamar un taxi.

Chuck se sonríe para sí mismo, sabedor de que ella es una chica de limusinas, no de autos que parecen de juguete, está seguro de que volverá a él, tarde o temprano. Quizás, cuando por fin despierte y comprenda que lo que ha pasado anoche, no ha sido únicamente ronroneos en su oído y alcohol.


	9. 01 Himno

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no los he creado para nada, simplemente me divierto moviendo los hilos. :)

Serán diez viñetas inconexas, pertenecientes a una tabla de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) y todas van a ser de Chuck y Blair.

El fic entero se lo dedico a mi OTP y a mi siamesa, que ya se que aman a la pareja (y yo también, no lo negaré :D )

Sin más, ahí va el fic ^^

* * *

Blair siempre se ha mostrado como un enigma ante Chuck, a él le gusta examinarla, jugar a descifrar por qué, por ejemplo, ha elegido aquel vestido para tal fiesta. Siempre lo hace, la vida de Charles no es tan interesante sino está borracho y con una mujer sobre sus piernas, o al inverso, con una mujer sobre sus piernas y borracho. No lo sabe, no le importa. La examina cada vez que puede, cuando ella no está mirando, cuando Serena alza la cabeza hacia el cielo y piensa en cosas que ninguno de los tres sabe pero a veces intuyen, cuando Nate se pregunta a si mismo si alguna vez en su puta vida se enfrentará a sus padres… Cuando todos callan, y nadie escucha.

Hoy es otro de esos días, donde los cuatro quedan en sus divagues, sentados en una banquina del parque, el crudo invierno estallándoles en el rostro.

Entonces, Chuck, mirando de reojo a Blair, se pregunta cuál será su himno de guerra, porque toda gran nación debe tener una reina y, todo reino, debe tener un himno.

Pero no se lo cuestiona por mucho tiempo, no, no pasa de los diez minutos, porque ella alza su mirada del estanque y ahí están, Chuck y Blair, Blair y Chuck.


	10. 10 Botón

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no los he creado para nada, simplemente me divierto moviendo los hilos. :)

Serán diez viñetas inconexas, pertenecientes a una tabla de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) y todas van a ser de Chuck y Blair.

El fic entero se lo dedico a mi OTP y a mi siamesa, que ya se que aman a la pareja (y yo también, no lo negaré :D )

La última viñeta de la tabla, el _**final**_ :D **Muchas gracias por leer** :)

Sin más, ahí va el fic ^^

* * *

Ella le besa como si fuese la última gota de agua en el desierto y eso le hace un poco de gracia. Le provoca grata sorpresa que Blair, de ademanes tan medidos y planificados, se le abalance encima y comience a despeinarle, sus delgados dedos viajando por su cabello, un ronroneo quebrando el silencio, estallando en su oído. Mucha más gracia le da, si a de ser sincero, que a la muchacha no le importe que él, en su rápida búsqueda hasta el sostén de encaje, le haya roto un botón de su nueva blusa de Vogue. Sabe que si ella estuviese más consciente, tal vez, un poco menos borracha, le asesinaría.

Se siguen besando y el ronroneo de ella parece exactamente creado para la tortura personal de Chuck, para hacerle caer.

No obstante, él se sonríe, proclama su victoria mientras desliza su mano por el muslo de aquella chica, en el momento en que ella le deja besos en el cuello y, principalmente, cuando Blair misma está tan impaciente por hacerlo que se saca el sostén.

Sin dejar esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, comienza a permitir que sus dedos deambulen por aquella piel más suave que la seda, que su nariz descanse en el cuello de ella e inhale su suave perfume, que parece ser al mismo tiempo el veneno y la medicina.

La reina besa al rey con apremio, con necesidad, con anhelo, con ansia.

Chuck se exhibe victorioso, cuando Blair demuestra que está tan sedienta de él como él de ella.


End file.
